I'll Be Home For Christmas
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: Itachi promised he'd always be home for Christmas, and unbeknownst to Sasuke, he kept his word, every year. [ItaSasu]


**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

_I'm dreaming tonight _

_Of a place I love even more than I usually do_

_And although I know it's a long road back_

_I promise you_

Itachi awoke for the fifth time that night from the same dream. Why was he dreaming of a strange little apartment bedroom so many times that night? Usually, he only had it once a night and not as vivid. His precious little brother was always peacefully asleep in his bed. Itachi sat up and rubbed his head. It was Christmas Eve and Itachi's longing for his lost Otouto. His hand strayed under his pillow. He always kept this holiday keepsake under his pillow every December. He felt the cold metal of the small, round object and sighed. He'd always thought of traveling back to Konoha and telling Sasuke everything he was thinking.

Itachi had always dreamed of Sasuke but those dreams got worse around Christmas. They had never gotten so bad though. Was this a sign? Itachi's eyes fell on the photo at his bedside table. The 6-year-old boy that was once his little brother stared out at him. A memory returned to him.

_"Nii-san? Where are you going?" Sasuke asked (10 years ago)._

_"The Village Hidden in the Clouds," Itachi sighed._

_"That's so far away! When'll you be back?"_

_"Next month."_

_"But…you'll miss Christmas!"  
"I know."  
"Don't go!"_

_"I can't not go Sasuke. I have no choice in the matter."_

_"You can't miss Christmas!"_

_Itachi didn't answer or say anything for a while. He couldn't bring himself to look at his sniffling baby brother. He needed to say something. He didn't want to miss Christmas either. He took a breath and turned to his otouto. He placed his hands on his shoulders and knelt down to his height, meeting his teary eyes._

_"I know I'll be far away from home...but the mission isn't as hard as I think. I promise…I'll be home for Christmas. I'll __**always **__be home for Christmas."_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents under the tree_

_You're a liar Nii-san. You broke your promise._

Sasuke had experienced the same flashback of a broken promise. He wasn't always home for Christmas. It had been ten years since they spent Christmas together. He stared up at the ceiling. He missed celebrating the holiday. He missed putting up a tree, decorating it with brightly-colored balls and silver strings of beads. He missed hanging mistletoe, building gingerbread houses and shoveling them down, throwing up a lot later. He sighed and closed his eyes.

_Aniki…I miss you…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It wasn't a hard decision for Itachi to make. He wasn't happy with the Akatsuki. This time, his visit to Konoha wouldn't be a visit…he planned on staying there. Sasuke needed to know that he kept his promise. He was always home for Christmas. He snuck away from the Akatsuki headquarters with only his favorite photo and a mysterious, black, velvet box. Once they found out they'd want to kill him. He just had to get away before morning. He'd be free. He'd be with Sasuke.

_Itachi knocked on the door of his home. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they saw him home for Christmas. His mother answered the door and her face became bright with joy._

_"Itachi! You're home!"_

_Mikoto embraced her son teary-eyed._

_"Fugaku! Sasuke! Come downstairs! Itachi's home!"_

_Sasuke was the first to appear to greet Itachi. The small boy ran to his brother, his face soaked in tears. Smiling, Itachi came down to his height and Sasuke flew into his arms._

_"I told you I'd be home in time."  
"Thank you Nii-san! Thank you for keeping your promise," Sasuke cried._

_Itachi stood up with his otouto in his arms. Fugaku had arrived but he didn't greet Itachi as the rest of his family had. He just smiled and said, "Welcome home son."_

_"Its good to be home," Itachi answered. "Oh! I got you all little Christmas presents!"_

_The family sat down on a couch in front of a heavily decorated Christmas tree, early gifts already hiding beneath it. Itachi placed the small backpack on the floor and pulled out the three gifts in small little boxes. Mikoto opened her gift first._

_"Oh! Itachi it's beautiful!"_

_"I know you like snowmen."_

_It was a little snowman ornament. Their mother was obsessed with snowmen around the holidays. Fugaku was next. His gift was a little red train ornament. Their father had been collecting model trains since he was a small boy. He managed a smile to his son and nothing else._

_"Sasuke, your's is the most special," Itachi said, squeezing his otouto's hand_

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

Sasuke laid on his bed, his room lit with red candles. He always found candles soothing and relaxing. He especially liked the red ones that smelt of cinnamon. He curled under the sheet and gazed at a hypnotic flame on his bedside table before drifting to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Twilight. Itachi was in Konoha; Akatusuki wouldn't find him. He was free for Christmas with Sasuke. He peered into the window of the little house his otouto now lived in. He found himself peering into a curtained window; through the part of the window curtains he found his lovely little brother asleep in a candlelit room. Itachi smiled and went to the front door, picked the lock, and entered the house like a stealthy cat. He padded up to Sasuke's bedroom as silent as the night. The door to Sasuke's bedroom creaked quietly and he didn't stir. Itachi closed the door behind him and approached his little brother.

_You've grown up so much. It's been so long since I held you. Pleas accept me when you wake up._

Itachi placed the mysterious black box on the bedside table and melted into the shadows, candlelight flickering across his face.

Sasuke felt that strange presence again like every other Christmas Eve. Someone was there. Someone was watching him. He woke with a start and sat up slowly and scanned the bedroom. Someone was there…he was sure of it. His gaze fell upon his bedside table and something that wasn't there before he went to sleep. There was a small, black, velvet box on the table. Cautiously, he picked up the box and lifted the lid. First, he found a little note. It simply said:

"You're Christmas present is the most special."

Sasuke instantly knew who the box was from and tore through the pale blue tissue paper. His breath caught in his chest when he saw a silver gleam hidden in the blue sea of tissue paper. It was a silver bell hanging from a red ribbon. He cupped the bell in his hands, the box falling to the floor. He gazed at his reflection in the silver metal. He saw tears rising in his eyes. He hugged the small bell to his chest and kissed the red ribbon, his tears flowing freely. He looked up at the ceiling as if the bell came from the heavens. It was then that Itachi decided to reveal himself. He left the shadows and came up behind Sasuke, hugging his shoulders. Sasuke spun around with a start to meet his brother's deep eyes.

"A promise is a promise. I told you I'd always be home for Christmas."

"All these years…I've felt a presence…it's been you? All this time…you've always been here…"

"Just like I promised."

"Thank you!" Sasuke cried, hugging his aniki as tightly as his arms would let him.

Itachi smiled and put his face in Sasuke's hair.

"Thank you," Sasuke murmured. "This is the best Christmas present you've ever given me."

"I know. I've been waiting so long to return it to you. You forgot it when you ran away."

"I came back a few days later to get it but it was gone. You took it?"

"Yes. I couldn't bear the thought of it being lost forever."

"You don't know how upset I was when I couldn't find it."

"I didn't think of that when I took it for safe keeping."

"It's okay. It's safe. Thank you for taking care of it."

"My Christmas present to you."

"You know what would be a better Christmas present?" Sasuke asked wiping away his tears and meeting Itachi's eyes.

"What?"  
"If you'd stay here with me. Be my big brother again. Don't make me hate you."

Itachi smiled.

"That is a perfect gift. Merry Christmas then."

Sasuke smiled and hugged him again. Itachi was no liar. He'd always be home for Christmas.

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

**A/N: That was really short but whatever. Happy Holidays!! Plz give me good reviews, no flames plz. Have a happy holiday!! Luv u all!! XD :D ******


End file.
